Character Elimination Shopkins Season Six Edition
This is Character Elimination Shopkins Season Six Edition! If you don't know what this is, it's an elimination camp. Lemme explain how this works. At the beginning of episode 1, the host will eliminate 1 person. And that person will go to T.L.C. (which means Tiny Loser Chamber) Every episode 5 people will be up for voting. They will be randomly picked. And you guys wil have to vote! (BOO) So anyways, get voting in the 1st episode of Character Elimination Shopkins Season Six Edition! Oh, I forgot to introduce the cast! This will contain characters from Shopkins Season Six. Cast Adam Apple Artwork.jpeg|Adam Apple Allira amethyst static art.png|Allira Amethyst J-0.png|Annie Orange Apple pie alice art.png|Apple Pie Alice B. Nana Split.jpeg|B. Nana Split Barbie_breakfast_muffin_art.png|Barbie Breakfeast Muffin 1486298836386.png|Belinda Blender Bella Mozzarella Artwork.jpeg|Bella Mozzarella Berry_Delightful_Artwork.jpeg|Berry Delightful Berry sweet pancakes art.png|Berry Sweet Pancakes 1485715495880.png|Berry Tubs 1485880189967.png|Bessie Bowl Bethany Broccoli Artwork.jpeg|Bethany Broccoli Betsy butter art.png|Betsy Butter Blocky_ice_cube_art.png|Blocky Ice Cube Screenshot_2016-10-19-18-28-33-1.png|Bobby Bubble Gum Bowl O' Bananas.png|Bowl O' Bananas Briana_banana_smoothie_art.png|Briana Banana Smoothie Bridie_Basil.jpeg|Bridie Basil Bubble Cupcake.png|Bubble Cupcake ChefClub_HEROES_Bananas.png|Buncho Bananas Button Mushroom.png|Button Mushroom C.Salt.png|C.Salt Cara_carrot_cake_art.png|Cara Carrot Cake Carmel_Topping_Artwork.jpeg|Carmel Topping Carrie Bag.png|Carrie Bag Cassie_caster_sugar_art.png|Cassie Caster Sugar Charli Chocblock.png|Charli Chocblock Charlie_cheese_art.png|Charlie Cheese Cherry Nice Cupcake.png|Cherry Nice Cupcake Cherry-Anne_Artwork.jpeg|Cherry-Anne Chilli_Peppa_Artwork_Official.png|Chili Peppa Choc_Buds.jpeg|Choc Buds Choc_chips_art.png|Choc Chips Tub_e_Chocs.png|Choc E. Tubs Screenshot_2016-09-30-05-27-35-1.png|Choc Frost Choc Mint Charlie.png|Choc Mint Charlie Choc_N'_Chip_Artwork.jpeg|Choc N' Chip 1486298372097.png|Choc-Kate Sundae Chocolate Cake Jake.png|Chocolate Cake Jake Chrissy Cream.png|Chrissy Cream Cinnamon_sally_art.png|Cinnamon Sally Cupcake Petal.png|Cupcake Petal Cupcake_princess_art.png|Cupcake Princess Diana_diamond_art.png|Diana Diamond Dippy Donut.png|Dippy Donut Dusty_cocoa_art.png|Dusty Cocoa Ee_art.png|Emma Emerald Fleur_flour_art.png|Fleur Flour Freda_frosting_art.png|Freda Frosting Freddy_Fried_Rice.jpeg|Freddy Fried Rice Freezy Bites.png|Freezy Bites Frilly_tutu_art.png|Frilly Tutu Goldie_Syrup.jpeg|Goldie Syrup Harvey_Honeycomb.jpeg|Harvey Honeycomb Herb_l_teabag_art.png|Herb L. Teabag Iris_icing_sugar_art.png|Iris Icing Sugar Jasmine_Rice_Artwork.jpeg|Jasmine Rice Judy_Jug.jpeg|Judy Jug Kane Sugar.png|Kane Sugar Karen carrot art.png|Karen Carrot Linda Lime Artwork.jpeg|Linda Lime Bottle Choc Little.png|Little Choc Bottle Macy Macaroni Artwork.jpeg|Macy Macaroni Madeline muffin art.png|Madeline Muffin Mango.png|Mango Milly Maryberry_toy.png|Mary Cranberry Mavis_maple_syrup_art.png|Mavis Maple Syrup Melissa_milk_art.png|Melissa Milk Milly_and_Molly_Cake_Pop.png|Milly and Molly Cake Pop 1485631616243.png|Miss Sprinkles Natalie_Noodles.jpeg|Natalie Noodles Nice-Cream Sandwich.png|Nice-Cream Sandwich Nina_Noodles_Artwork.jpeg|Nina Noodles Olive_oil_art.png|Olive Oil 1486297423617.png|Olivia Olive Opaletta_artwork.png|Opaletta P._Nut_Butter.jpeg|P. Nut Butter Pappa_Pizza_Base_Artwork.jpeg|Pappa Pizza Base Parmesan_Pete_Artwork.jpeg|Parmesan Pete Patricia_Parfait_Glass.jpeg|Patricia Parfait Glass Patsy_Pasta_Artwork.jpeg|Patsy Pasta Patty_Case.jpeg|Patty Case Pia_Pineapple_art.png|Pia Pineapple Pinky Frosting.png|Pinky Frosting Pippa_lemon_art.png|Pippa Lemon Pirouetta_artwork.png|Pirouetta Pizza_Will.jpeg|Pizza Will Polly_parsley_art.png|Polly Parsley Portiafruit.png|Portia Passionfruit 1486297692752.png|Roma Tomato Ros_berry_art.png|Ros Berry Rosa.png|Rosa Raspberry Rosie_rubie_art.png|Rosie Ruby Runny_honey_art.png|Runny Honey Sadie Syrup.png|Sadie Syrup 1486300077297.png|Sam Soy Sami_scrambles_art.png|Sami Scrambles Sara Sweet Hearts.png|Sara Sweet Hearts Scooper.png|Scooper Shelly_egg_art.png|Shelly Egg Small_fry_pan_art.png|Small-Fry Pan SGC_ART.png|So Grate Chocolate Ss_art.png|Sophie Sapphire Stacks_cookie_art.png|Stacks Cookie Besties.png|Straw Besties Strawberry Jan.png|Strawberry Jan Strawberry_top_art.png|Strawberry Top SEB_ART.png|Sugar E. Bowl Susie_sausage_art.png|Susie Sausage Sweet_Corn_Artwork.jpeg|Sweet Corn Teary Onion Artwork.jpeg|Teary Onion Tegan tea art.png|Tegan Tea TT ART.png|Tessa Teacup Timmy_Tomato_Paste_Artwork.jpeg|Timmy Tomato Paste Tiny_Tiara_Topper.jpeg|Tiny Tiara Topper TAT_ART.png|Tippy and Toes Toast_t_warm_art.png|Toast T. Warm Twirly_Spaghetti.jpeg|Twirly Spaghetti V_nilla_tubs_art.png|V. Nilla Tubs Valentina Vanilla Cake.png|Valentina Vanilla Cake Veronica_Veggie_Pizza.jpeg|Veronica Veggie Pizza Vicki_vanilla_art.png|Vicki Vanilla Wanda_Wafer.jpeg|Wanda Wafer Wayne Coat.png|Wayne Coat Webster.png|Webster Waffle 1485700370513.png|Whitney Whisk Wilbur_Whipped_Cream.jpeg|Wilbur Whipped Cream Winona_Waffles.jpeg|Winona Waffles Winston Waffle.png|Winston Waffle Zara Star.png|Zara Star Hosts *A box of text (Main host) *A box of text's brother (Co-host) Voting 1 (Final 131) ABOT: Hello, and welcome to the longest character elimination yet! I'm your host, A box of text! Anyways, we have to eliminate 1 person! And that is..... ABOT's brother: Pappa Pizza Base! ABOT: When a character is eliminated he/she gets flung and gets spiked for no apparent reason. (Pappa Pizza Base gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Madeline Muffin #Annie Orange #Choc Mint Charlie #Polly Parsley #Small-Fry Pan ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 1 Voting 2 (Final 130) ABOT: Alright lets see the votes #Madeline Muffin - 5 votes #Annie Orange - 1 vote #Choc Mint Charlie - 5 votes #Polly Parsley - 8 votes #Small-Fry Pan - 4 votes ABOT's brother: Polly Parsley is eliminated with 8 votes!!!!! (Polly Parsley gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Webster Waffle #Fleur Flour #Choc N' Chip #Mango Milly #Buncho Bananas ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 2 Voting 3 (Final 129) ABOT: Alright lets see the votes #Webster Waffle - 4 votes #Fleur Flour - 7 votes #Choc N' Chip - 5 votes #Mango Milly - 6 votes #Buncho Bananas - 8 votes ABOT's brother: Buncho Bananas is eliminated with 8 votes!!!!! (Buncho Bananas gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Chocolate Cake Jake #Nice-Cream Sandwich #Choc E. Tubs #Milly and Molly Cake Pop #Olivia Olive ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 3 Voting 4 (Final 128) ABOT: Alright lets see the votes #Chocolate Cake Jake - 9 votes #Nice-Cream Sandwich - 6 votes #Choc E. Tubs - 6 votes #Milly and Molly Cake Pop - 2 votes #Olivia Olive - 7 votes ABOT's brother: Chocolate Cake Jake is eliminated with 9 votes!!!!! (Chocolate Cake Jake gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Melissa Milk #Barbie Breakfeast Muffin #Tippy and Toes #Scooper #Rosa Raspberry ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 4 Voting 5 ABOT: Alright lets see the votes #Melissa Milk - 1 vote #Barbie Breakfeast Muffin - 2 votes #Tippy and Toes - 3 votes #Scooper - 4 votes #Rosa Raspberry - 9 votes ABOT's brother: Rosa Raspberry is eliminated with 9 votes!!!!! (Rosa Raspberry gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Chrissy Cream #Bessie Bowl #Charli Chocblock #Ros Berry #Twirly Spaghetti ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 5 Voting 6 ABOT: Alright lets see the votes #Chrissy Cream - 3 votes #Bessie Bowl - 1 vote #Charli Chocblock - 2 votes #Ros Berry - 3 votes #Twirly Spaghetti - 9 votes ABOT's brother: Twirly Spaghetti is eliminated with 9 votes!!!!! (Twirly Spaghetti gets flung and spiked) ABOT: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Adam Apple #Choc Frost #Parmesan Pete #Whitney Whisk #Choc N' Chip ABOT: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Elimination Table Pappa Pizza Base Artwork.jpeg|Pappa Pizza Base (1st out) Polly parsley art.png|Polly Parsley (2nd out) BunchoBananasChefClubMovie.png|Buncho Bananas (3rd out) Chocolate Cake Jake.png|Chocolate Cake Jake (4th out) Rosa.png|Rosa Raspberry (5th out) Twirly Spaghetti.jpeg|Twirly Spaghetti (6th out) Category:Fan Fiction Pages